the winged of flames and water
by Hobo204105
Summary: "you must find the wings of fire and ice them must survive or your chances of living will not be so high" the whole pack was killed or so they thought find out what happend and who did it what trouble the two will face teying to make it it clan life.
1. prologue

It was a dark and gloomy night for the six survivors from the long hard journey. They have benn starving, 2 dying after a big storm had happened, now only six remained. "you hear that" IceClaw said "hear what exactly I hear lots of things not just on-" "attack" "RUN" said IceClaw but it was to late the group of cats were already being clawed, bitten, and thrown. It was no chance of winning they were to weak so they just took the beating and when the group leader said they were all dead they left they were all dead but two.

"BrambleStar you are to go find the wings of fire and water in the forest you cannot let them die or your chances of surviving will not be so high" BrambleStar was going to ask him what he meant by that but was soon awakend and went to Jayfeathet to tell him of the prophecy.

blood just alot of blood Im trying to hang on I will die soon if I get help but we cant move we're to weak if it weren't for her I would've let go by now but I no we haft to hold on because if we dont then the next generation cant be born we haft to hold on we will hold on.


	2. chapter 1

"So what do you think it means Jayfeather. " BrambleStar had just told Jayfeather about the prophecy, and Jayfeather said he would tell the other medicine cats and if they found out to tell him. It was a sunny day in the forest and others went on a hunting patrol so BrambleStar had some time to look. "Oh my StarClan" BrambleStar said when he saw the sight of it. It was terrible blood everywhere and six bodies two breathing one mumbling, one whimpering. BrambleStar ran back to camp to get warriors to carry them back.

"Great StarClan what happened why are they like this" "Will they live" BrambleStar asked "they are alive not by much but still hanging on probably because his mate is expecting kits soon". Surprised at this fact Leafpool helped him out while Adderheart took care of regular medicine cat duties. After 2 days they were finally healthy all three of them were tired, but still help out the clan if they really needed it.

"I wonder what could've hurt them so badly so close to death. Maybe a fox or badger". BrambleStar said "no it was a cat for obvious reasons a fox woyld eat the prew and I smell a hint of stale ShadowClan so maybe they did it." Jayfeather said. then thought for awhile to how to wake them. Then it hit him cold water, but he had to try it in someone first, and gound out it worked great, for his test subject was Lionblaze. He was not to happy to say the least. So trying it out the she cat woke up immediately same with the tom. "Where are we wheres everyone else" the tom asked. "..." Nobody said anything as the tom spoke to them not knowing what to say. "The- they they rae dead they died while trying to save you" BramnleStar said. "Whats your names if you have any or are you kittypets". Jayfeather said threatening. "My name is Waterwing this my mate Flamewing please dont kill him you can kill me but not him I cant stand to see him die" the she-cat fretted. "So what are you going to do to us kill us or try to use us as toys for your liking hmmm" the Flamewing said challenging. "No, no we mean no harm we want to-" "do what exactly what try to kill is like the last cats tried to do" Waterwing said trying to sound threatening but fail miserably. "Hey if you think tink you can talk to him llike that then you will die we saved you and are trying to help you not harm you why would we waste are herbs just to kill you try to think logically you idiot". Jayfeather snapped back.

"If you dont mind can I talk to your leader for a moment please if he's here". Flamewing asked trying to trust them. "Im right here what do you want to talk about?" BrambleStar asked "If you do know can you lead us to the clan of roaring thunder?" Flamewing asked "do you mean ThunderClan if yes then your here." BrambleStar said "Then can we join your clan I know its alot to ask but if you dont want us to then we'll leave you alone." Flamewing said. "Let me talk to my deputy then I will tell the clan" "thank you thank you so so much"


	3. chapter 2

It was moon high as the clan was sharing toungs and gossiping about eachother, or two cats infact the two newcomers if they were going to stay or not. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to gather the high ledge for a clan meeting" BrambleStar called from above "as you all know we have two new cats and they dr o believe in StarClan so I have decided-" "to kick them out we have to many mouths to feed already why do we need more" a cat called from the crowd. "Now now Spiderleg the she-cat hss kits and tjey are fully trained so if we take them in-" "then what we get more kits more cats and less prey if they were fully trained then why couldn't they fight off the battle that happened before they got here they are useless useless I tell you unless she is willing to let me kill one of her kits to match the pain that they have costed us" Spiderleg said. "Spiderleg if you would listen it was six againt ten and they were resting from a long journey that goes past the highstones and were half starved that made them weaker can you fend off 3 toms all by youself tired and weak? if your daughter had kits would you let me kill them for the pain she costed to train and waste food and herbs. I have decided to keep them here for more warriors, and I was given the right to rename them, but I dont see whats wrong with the names they alreadt have, so please welcome Flamewing, and Waterwing meeting dismissed." BrambleStar said.

Night fall came over head as Waterwing started to go the medicine den with Flamewing they were told to sleep in they warriors den accept Waterwing she was told to go to the nursery sience she was expecting kits in a moon. As much as they hated it made sense how it was divided up into sections so everythimg wouldn't be so crowded. "Flamewing its time to get up to learn the territory unless you wanna get taken advantage of the she-cats of the clan they will mess you up like you wouldn't believe." a voice said from inside the den the last part made him chuckle a little "whats your name by the way" Flamewing asked out of curiosity. "Lionblaze my name is Lionblaze" the golden tom said in a boasting voice. The patrol was a long one but fun learning the territory as he learned everyone and learned how Thornclaw loved to go on patrols like a new apprentice.

"You don't need to worry the kitting part will be hardbut the kits will be the most important thing in your life." Diasy said reassuring Waterwing. "But what if they hate me or Flamewing what if they think were a bad mother and father"father". "Waterwing they cant talk until they're at least half a moon, and I think Leafpool and Crowfeather has taken that title already." Cinderheart said. "What did they do?" Waterwing asked "many things Leafpool and Squirrelflight lied to them mostmost of their life, broke both medicine and warrior code and other things." Cinderheart meowed. Surprised at what the queen said the she-cat wasn't covinced that she could have that title but the one under it.

"Okay you can do this just talk to him if he tears your pelt off your mate will still love love you. Umm hi Spiderleg wanna tell me why you hate me so much so I can change it with you, because I think deep down your a cool cat underneath that thick layer of hatred." "Why do you want to know so you can become my friend or use my own words against me. Trust me if I had the power I would kill you your kits and your mate." _What can I do to get through that thick skull of his does he know about our kind_ _and what we can do_. "I wanted to know why you hate us so much that's all" "why why because your probably a kittypet using us trying to take advantage of the clan". _Wow this will be hard damn only of I was like that black one that convinced us that this was a good idea. _"So I guess you don't know about our kind and what we can do, do you" the two went on snapping at eachother untill the night ate the day.


	4. chapter three

Trying to survive clan life was already hard enough but having Spiderleg constantly trying to dive them out but that wasn't that made it bad it's what his pelt looked like. _Why am I facinated by all these pelts most likely because I've only seen white ones with a little color _Flamewing thought, but was quickly pulled out as he smelt someone, but who. Flamewing wasn't sure who it was but knew it was ThunderClan. "Hi how are you I saw what happened to your friends and just wanted to tell you that I'm extremely sorry for your loss." "whats your name" he asked the ginger she-cat "Squirrelflight thats my name I know you already. You're the center of attention around the clan, rumors saying that you ShadowClan spies and stuff." "Is this an interrogation, because it sure feels like one". "Nope thay say this because both of you smelled heavily of ShadowClan when we found you. Its weird though because the scent was stale like you have been with a patrol with them but not living in their camp hmm"

The day passed pretty fast for the tom trying to do something and open up his chambers again something to help his mate but what? was the main thing oon his mind. Knowing it would have to invlove another cat that wasn't him or his mate. "Hi Waterwing how are you?" Flamewing asked "oh you know it feels nice to sit around and do nothing but talk to these cats they're nice to have as friends to be completely honest with you. Hows things going on with the other cats?" Waterwing asked curiosly. "The same, but Spiderleg he is a pain in the neck he would kill us and the kits and most likely enjoy doing it. If Im honest with you that cat scares meto know that a cat would do such a thing." Flamewing said.

Though the clan seemed nice it was full moon. Time to go to the gathering. Flamewing was hesitant at first thinking that the crowd of cats would find him and kill him quickly and kill his family. "You dont need to worry the full moon means that no one can fight or StarClan will put a cloud over the moon." "But what if they don't care about the peace and try to kill us they could do anythi-" "you worry to much you need to calm down if you want to you can stick by me if you like they wont fight a medicine cat" Jayfeather said. "I think that would be best. What happens at a gathering?" "Not alot really because they just update the other clans about what is happening maybe BrambleStar will confront RowanStar for sending a patrol on ThunderClan territory and harming you and your group." Squrrelflight said.

Flamewing stayed out of sight of most cats but ran into a brown tabby talking with a gray she-cat. "Oh hello there your new I'm guessing. Never seen someone as white as you. _Wow he complimented my pelt now that I think of it there was someone who didn't but tried to help us but saw us weak and decided that it was only best to put us out of our misery. To be honest he tried to help us and thought what was best. _Flamewing thought. "Hey hey its alright that my patrol killed you back then but you all looked so miserble so I knew we couldn't kill you all. I'm so sorry it was a selfish thing for me to do" "whats your name if you dont mind me asking because I want to know as many cats as I can now that most of the clan accepts me." "Who said I accepted you just because you beautiful pelt color, and your great personality, your eyes people can't decide if my eyes are green or blue but yours are a ruby red. Same with your mate so I do accept you that your such a good fighter we are lucky to have you." Dovewing said.

Soon the gathering was over Flamewing was having a blast talking to the other cats, but one group was snarling at him and he didn't know why maybe they were the ones who attacked them then he remembered how to turn his chambers back on mentaly but was knocked out of thought as he heard that ThunderClan was leaving. The dream was weird he was visited by a group of cats who didn't say their name but told him something interesting. "The kin of you will be amazed you are to be all there mentors and help them turn on the chambers of their specialties. You must keep up with the crazyness of the clan and find out who kill your friends." "But how do I do that" and the dream faded into the den he slept in surrounded by the other cats. This was going to he difficult.

**Wow this was a long one took me days to complete like I said this is my first time please you can judge but not to hard ok Im out.**


	5. chapter 4

The morning was peaceful as the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. Flamewing was wondering when Waterwings kits would be born and how much longer untill he heard a blood curdling scream from the nursery den and didn't know what was going on.

The morning was terrible Jayfeather said her kits were do today and Waterwing was scared how much it would hurt.Waterwing knew it would feel strange when her kits would be do soon but didn't expect them this early in the morning.

"Whats going on in here. Did someone die or are you being raped what happened." Flamewing was so scared for his mate. She was all he had he lost his brother mother father and both sisters in a battle against the other elementals in the area and said that they said they would come back for more if they dared to be here when they came back. Needless to say Flamewing was terrified for his mate. "The kits are coming go get Jayfeather to help or any cat who knows how to deliver kits smoothly." Waterwing said in one breath as her pain got worse.

"Jayfeather she's kitting you have to help isn't that what you do around here." "What Jayfeather isn't here right now he went out getting herbs why do you need him you have scratches?" A ginger cat answered Flamewing. "Well are you a medicine cat my mate she's kitting right now and I thought Jayfeather was the only one." Flamewing confrssed. "Wait WHAT LEAFPOOL I NEED HELP SOMEONES KITTING." Adderheart answered.

"Where is he I feel like Im being ripped from the inside out and I'm going to die I'm done for this is my destiny." Waterwing cried then two cats burst in with the aroma of herbs and tiredness. "Adderheart don't just stand there get a stick for her I'll take care of the rest." Leafpool said.

Then out of nowhere ShadowClan burst into the camp. "Attack" Flamewing knew it was the same group that attacked his group and was furious about this. "So it was you killed my friends well geuss what I will take you out and kill you and leave two of you beaten just so you know how it feels." Flamewing yowled. his pelt had changed from a pure white to a firey red and there was a spark in his step. "Theres a wave of heat coming out of him ru-" "now it isn't very nice to run from a conversation now is it." Flamewing said as the cat had a scratch on his head that was burning cauterizing the flesh and the group tried to flee but the enentrance was blocked. "What you don't want to face a elemental cat especially a fire elemental or are you brave enough to face me and fight." "Please it was Tigerhearts idea he said that he wanted to put you out of your misery and so you can be happy." "so killing friends is helping me out of a hole that your group has dug or are you digging it deeper tell me you want to make sure that I die in this hole like a piece of fresh kill. I know the borders so if I find you across the border then your all dead your pleads wont help you. I'm letting you go now but I don't want to find you on his territory or I have already told you the consequence. Leave.Now. Before I change my mind." the fire went away from the entrance and the cats fled.

The whole clan was amazed his pelt color changed back to pure white. "What they atacked my group so they're lucky I didn't kill themthem whats rhe probl-" "I knew it you couldn't be trusted they have to leave the clan they are a threat to us spies maybe I say we kill them now and get it over with. They don't care about us they want to use like I said." Spiderleg said. "Flamewing my den now" BrambleStar growled. " Why didn't you tell me about this mind telling what else you can do about burning the camp please make me understand." "Sir I can and will explain me and Waterwing are elemental cats we have many powers like flight the red outline on my back are wing the blue outline on my mates back are her wing like Spiderleg said we are a enemy to you if you kick us out but can be your greatest allies if you let us stay we will learn how to hunt and help the clan but restrain from using our powers if you like we can be a great addition to you clan, but if we have no trust then what good are we to the clan. I'm so sorry that I acted like that my emotions got the best of me I will do anything I can to earn your trust. Please just don't kick us out. If you do then we will die and your chances of survival will not be so high." "Your the prophecy you and Waterwing the wings of water and fire you will stay and learn the ways of the ThunderClan." BrambleStar said.


	6. chapter 5

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high rock." BrambleStar said. " Your kicking them out aren't you because if you are then we kill them first so they can suffer in the dark forest they are a threat we need to get ri-" Spiderleg was soon cut off by Flamewing "hey where only a threat if you kick us out or we can be your greatest allie."

"What.did.you.do.Flamewing if you did something stupid your dead I will throw you in the place af the stars that have disappeared." Waterwing growld at her mate. "I defended you, me, us, the clan for StarClans sake it was the group that killed Iceclaw, Earthpelt, Sunstorm, Steamflame. your father and mother were killed in that mas murder. I let them go with warning my parents were killed to by elemental cats. Why do you think I'm mad your parents took me in your family but broke the hearts of the children they raised no one else did tha-." " I did I have made that misteak with three cats of mine so theres that I got one of them stuck in the tunnel's and when I did it with a cat with a different clan cat my mentor got killed by a badger because I wasn't therefore her and now look at me shattered pride, my daughter nearly killed herself when I told the truth." Leafpool said with guilt in her voice. " I don't want you to make that mistake."

the day went by slow. It's wierd when the clan is gossiping about you. You dont know what they talk about because they only whisper. "I'm going for a walk if thats fine with you. Im gonna get my head straight and my life straightened out. To get away from the clan gossip." "Ok if you don't mind I'll go with you to teach you how to hunt without powers." "Ok if you don't mind I'm going to fly up the tallest tree and just relax maybe you can tell me the tallest tree in the forest"

**Flamewing pov**

It was nice in the forest birds chirping prey running I caught a few mice. The thing most cats dont know is that I have been taught to hunt without using powers but I using my powers are tireing and I'm still trying to open my other chambers of magic the most important has open recently and thats my wings thats how I got this high up.

"Get down from there please the kits wanna see youyou." Waterwing was filled with determanation as she tried to get her mate down. She realised that she overreacted about the attack and wanted to apologize face to face. " If you don't come down I'll bring you down with the kits just so they can see how much of a coward their father really is. I know I overreacted but thats besides the point you wanted to see them now is your chance so come down so you can help me with opening my water chamber and wings chamber please it hurts from holding it inin for so long." Flamewing saw how much pain she was in and decided to become a friendly image of the true cat he was.

The clan was alive with energy. It was time for sharing toungs, they heard someone say that the kits should be killed, because she didn't know what element they were, but with a normal cat and a elemental regular blood was dominant, but if it was two elemental cats the chances were guaranteeded to have elemental kits, but they had there chambers open when they were a moon old. Then they are named of their ekements they controlled.


	7. Chapter 6

"Waterwing is Flamewing here yet we wanna see him" "I dont know if he came down from the tree but he really does-" "love you all with all my heart and will never let any thing happen to you." Flamewing said from the entrance of the nursery. "Flamewing why were you upset" someone asked. "Because I thought about all the bad thing in life that can happen, but about the things that make up your life. That makes your life special like you three. That's why I was upset." "What now Flamewing is it their abilities I can't find it out." Waterwing asked. "Yes but the white one with grey outline is a steam. The one with the red outline is a fire. And the one that has a dark blue is water so the names?" Flamewing said. " The steam should be called smoke, fire one should be called hot, and the water one should be called stream."

The day frorm the whispers came to a end as one asked out loud that the whole clan could hear them. "When are you going to help out we helped you now it's your turn" "well I did bring back two thirds of the freshkill pile. Saved the camp from invasion. And gave you new paws in the clan. I think I have helped out already but if you don't accept me then what are your efforts and prey wasted tell me that Spiderleg." Flamewing said without even looking backwards. "Well they are threats they to have powers dont they? you said two elementals are expecting elemental kits." "yes but some cat has to open their chambers, and think of it what would happen when you hit leaf-fall that is soon coming I can be great help." "How tell me how." "Well the prey likes to stay warm in the ground right with controlled fire they come out to the warmth then they die from a nip to the neck simple." With that Spiderleg was apalled.

When it was time for evening patrol Flamewing wanted to go. It was a simple hunting patrol, and Flamewing caught most of the prey, but was out longer than usual. "Spiderleg go look for him and don't kill him. We don't know how powerful he realy is, but if he is what StarClan tells me they are our only chance of survival."

"If I stay out in a tree the only ones who can get me is ThunderClan no one else that may be the best plan I have made since I've been here." Flamewing mumbled under his breath. "Flamewing get down I need yo take you back to the warriors den. please." "Why should I just so you can discriminate against me again just because I'm special or did you already kill my kits like you said you would." Hurt by the words sent to him especially the words he said when he first found them in their waking hours. "I know what I said was wrong but if we could talk face to face then what difference does ot make. Oh I know maybe we can keep our vocal cords and lise my amazing vouce" Spiderleg said playfully. "Why now of all times Spiderleg why -" "now get both of them bring them back to the clan." "Spiderleg get behind me or do you wanna die." "Ok" that was all Spiderleg said before being enclosed in a ball of fire, but the thing was that it wasn't hot when he touched it. "Run now get backup it only hurts ShadowClan not any other clans" Flamewing said. Once Flamewing heard more cats coming he closed and made a wall making the intruders trapped. "Speak and make youselfs known." Was all Flamewing said. "Please don't hurt us we were told by RowanStar to get you so you can join ShadowClan and live happily under our wing." "Oh you think that ThunderClan hasn't done that already. Your not the same group are you. No your not but you have not done anything to help me or any clan since I've been here. Leave. Now." The wall came down and cats fled from the scene.

"Why just why did you protect me after everything I've done. Just, why" "because my heart may be iced down from the outside but not from the inside." Flamewing said. "Your a middle aged but not old you deserved to have a long life." Spiderleg was surprised how cleverly this cat talked it was like he was a StarClan resident. "I'm so sorry that I have treated you like that. I don't like outsider's in the clan, but I see that you are a truly amazing cat." "Really then if you don't mind lets go back to the camp."

**I'm sorry it came out late it's just school is really getting annoying with freshmen acting like 2nd graders I just barely got this up. enjoy and thank you for staying along with me.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Flamewings POV**The warriors den was quiet with snores and breathing. I took my place in the corner of the den and went to sleep. "Welcome Flamewing we would like to teach you a few things" a dark brown tabby said. "And who you might be Mr.strong cat. Or are you some cat that wants to use me for their own problems."Flamewing snapped at the tabby. "Now now I know your confused but this is the-" "Place of no stars in the world isn't it. Some like to gossip about it."Flamewing said. Putting a frown on the tabbys face he just growled. "Come."

"Ok tell me where were going. Now." "oh not yet young one not yet, but you will thank us later." "Thank you why should I tell m-" Flamewing was cut off as he saw a border to a lush green forest, and a blue grayish she-cat calling him over. "Flamewing don't trust him it's the dark forest please come back." Called the cat not crossing the border. Immediately he was dragged away from the border. his pelt color changed a deep blue as he disappeared into a few blue lines, and came back a couple fox lengths away. "You won't get away. Attack" the tabby yowled. Soon Flamewing was trapped by the toms and warriors in the dark forest. "You don't know what I can do while you were curcling I killed one of you and opened all my chambers so don't try to win a battle you can't win." That was when all the cats jumped at him. From a dark blue to a light grey he began to pawing at the air untill it worked and a light formed at his paws and he walk in the air over all the cats.

Soon Flamewing was over the border and safe from all the toms in the forest of no stars. "You killed one of them why?" the she-cat asked. "Because if I hadn't then I wouldn't be here now would-." "You can fly why didn't you do that and you know it would be the same result in doing what you did in their." "If your so upset about it then why didn't I come here tell me." The she-cat was hesitant at first but then spoke. "We wanted to see what you would do if someone threatened the right person but that went wrong with him trying to convince you to join willingly or force you to join." "Then why didn't I join maybe it would teach you a lesson about it what do you think." And woth that Flamewing was gone.

**AN****sorry about the short episode things got in the way so... hope you enjoy anf thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

"I need to see BrambleStar plese it's important." Flamewing asked "Fine if you stop bothering me. Don't tell me your trying something sketchy and you'll be fine ok." Squirrelflight said. "Come in please." BrambleStar said from inside the den. "Sir I had a dream and was tested in it." Flamewing said "Well who tested you" " a blue grayish she-cat and scolded me for killing one of the dark forest warriors, but I had to so I can help out more."Flamewing explained. " Well you didn't know it but I was there watching you the whole time. If your mate has the same abillity as you do then you can stay you are our only hope of survivng." "If you don't mind can I show you another one of my abilities and why we weren't dead after traveling so long is because we heal others but with magic." "Ok show me here heal yourself from. This" as BrambleStar leaped at him scratching him badly. "Show me" he demanded. As his pelt turned a light green like a new leaf and although the blood was there the deep wound that would kill a cat at the neck was gone all fur grown. "Wait, what, why did you attack me what did I do?" Flamewing asked " proved you your kits and your mate worthy of ThunderClan now I have to ask can you give other cats these abilities" BrambleStar asked. Flamewing hesitated as he finally answered. "Sadly. yes we can. other cats will try to kill us to get a ability but we give them out they don't take. The only way to get one is asking for one by a true elemental unfortunately I, my mate, and kits are true elementals. Why do you ask?" Flamewing said. "If you can then can I-" "no you can't, because first you need to die resurrect you then give up my life. So no you can not."Flamewing simply said. "Very well then you may go now or you at least answer me this. Would you resurrect another cat but stay alive and they don't get abilities." "No if we resurrect another we give up our soul for theirs an eye for an eye some might say."Flamewing said then left.

Going directly to the nursery to see his kits and teach them how to use their abilities for the first time. _This will be so difficult it was easy for me because we had prisoners to kill but here we dont_. Flamewing thought to himself as he entered the nursery. " Papa" the youngest Hotkit said excitedly "what will you do today with us." the oldest Smokekit asked curiosly. "Well Waterwing is it ok to teach them or are they still to young" "I think they are old enough to learn now they should be-have or I will ask BrambleStar to make them wait another moon to be a apprentice." "Noooo" all of the kits said at the same time. "Then you better behave and listen to your father or else I will do it." "You better sneak out or you will be in a lot of trouble." Daisy said from the back of the nursery. "Ok we will" Flamewing said with mischievous in his voice.

"What are we goin-" "shush or we won't be able to do this got it" "ok" the kit said with worryness in his voice. "The scent is different around here like someone is watching." Flamewing said. "And someone is watching you I didn't think you would do this but if it will help them not burn the kits in the nursery then I will accept it as my duty to make sure nothing attacks or see's you, and I think I can help with burns or scratches to" a voice said from the bramnles, and Flamewing covered the eyes of the kits and saw something he had only seen once and he saw it as a kit. A cat with half its face gone. "You've seen this before or are just ok with seeing something horrifying" the voice said with a hint of surpise in her voice. "Speak and state your name now" was all Flamewing said. "My name is Brightheart a warrior but also have a small amount of knowledge on herbs and wounds." Brightheart said. "Do you mind if I set a barrier around all of us or are you afraid I might kill you like most cats." Flamewing stated "I know you know how to control your ability and that only certain cats can cross so I'm ok with it" "then with out further a do Hotkit, Streamkit, and Smokekit I will open your chambers but close them before we leave it is to dangerous for you and you need plenty of practice on how to control you abilities that is why I have taken you out today to trian you on how to make a wall. Brightheart here is going to help us with cuts or scratches understand" Flamewing ordered. None of the kits answered just stared in confusion. Flamewing asked again but with more demandence in his voice " I said under.stand." Yes we understand" said Hotkit. "Then lets get started you felt a little change in your stomach right I opened your chambers you will feel power hungry don't let it take control of you or I will hurt you." Flamewing said in a demanding voice. " Hotkit take the power and make a complete mock of the wall in the nursery." He said. Suddenly a flaming wall poped up. "Very well then" Flamewing said as he lowered the wall of flames. "Streamkit your turn do what I told Hotkit to do." She nodded and a water wall came up. "Good ok now Smokekit you make a wall of steam got it." "Yes I did it" as a wall of steam came and quickly evaporated as the fire came up. "My tummy hurts papa why." Hotkit asked. "Because I'm shutting all of your chambers off ok then you wont be a threat." They soon all went back to camp and snuck in successfully with out being noticed.

**I'm so sorry about the late upload again but I think I made up for it. over 1 k wow my fingers hut from this to be honest but I won't stop for the people reading so you all will be happy. Like always have a good day and goodbye.**


	10. Chapter 9

The night was gloomy with leafbare coming so soon prey would be hard to catch as the clan didn't even think of Flamewings idea of luring them out with heat. "I dont get why we have to oh you know not use warmth." Flamewing said annoyed. "Because you need to learn to hunt without using your ability ok." BrambleStar snapped. "Iceclaw taught me I know the hunting crouch and how to kill prey quickly ok, and we most likely get more prey from this tactic to." " As much as I hate to say it he's right BrambleStar we would get more prey. _We can use them to our advantage_" Squrrelflight said convincingly. "Okaaaaay" BrambleStar sighed like a kit annoyed.

"Wow you brought back alot for the close comings of leafbare what's you secret." Dovewing said astonished. "Are secret is him. He thought of a plan to lure prey out of their hiding to a small flame and was soon flung up high and soon lying dead on the forest floor." BrambleStar purred.

The day went by slow as every second felt like a minute. The camp wasn't really all that active accept when sharing toungs came and went by fast and patrols were sent out.

"Hey kits guess who's here" Flamewing said. A second later he was tackled by the kits. All of them at once and Daisy the one proberly behind this laughed. "Good job kits you have taken down the great and mighty Flamewing and captured him. Attacked him by surprise as he intruded you all get to play with him." Daisy said in a sinisting voice. "Noo please spare me and my perfectly groomed pelt it 5 minutes to do it please anything but the pelt." Flamewing cried out playfully. A Small she-kit went up and said. "No you are our prisoner and you do as we say untkll Waterwing comes back got it." "And who put you in charge tell me." A voice said from behind the kit. "Waterwing help me they are going to ruin my perfectly groomed pelt." Flamewing cried again, but instead of having the kits go at them all she said was " no they can and will not do that" Waterwing said. Flamewing was relieved untill she said. "That is my job" and jumped ruining his groomed pelt did by himself.

After that the day went by still slow untill it was annouced any day now kits will become apprentices and that is what kept Flamewing going through the day before be was knocked out. He woke up in a diffedifferent camp tied down by bramble and surrounded by water. He was thinking until something ripped him out of his thoughts a voice. "May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around for a clan meeting" "And who exactly are you and why am I here why was I knocked out and if this is another clan then what were you doing on ThunderClan territory." Flamewing snarled. "My name is MistyStar and we went their for our prize in witch I have to admire you pelt color it is a beautiful white." "You don't know and don't want to know what your dealing with now I could easily get out of this with no effort." "Alright then show me make me amazed." MistyStar said with challenge in her voice. "Ok then" Flamewing said as his pelt turned a deep blue and disappeared into blue lines and made MistyStar jump as he appeared behind her. " Like I said you don't know what your dealing with here let me leave or I will unleash a wrath of pain across your clan." Flamewing threatened. "Fine you may leave under one condition. Give us your kits all of them." "No." Was all Flamewing said before he vanished into thin air.


	11. Chapter 10

Running on the air as the cats of the clan followed him and remember what way the fallen tree to the island was and most likely get thier and make his way back, but isn't that WindClan territory he thought. Running and running Flamewing didn't stop until he scented something. _Foxdung a WindClan patrol better get out of here_. Then an idea came to mind on how to get back. "Hello do you mind taking me to the border so I can go back from being kidna-" Flamewing was cut off as the RiverClan tom barreled over him. "Stop running you. you. you. Sorry about this we will be leaving with our warrior." The tom said "then do you mind telling me why he smells like ThunderClan and not RiverClan ." A black tom said in the distance voices can be heard getting louder. "Flamewing are you ok get away from him Breezepelt he is the prophecy for our clan." A apprentice said "shut up Smokepaw don't give away secrets." Squrrelflight said. "How do you know this tom if you've only been apprenticed a few days ago." "Bluewing told me that's how I know him." Smokepaw said "Come back to camp Flamewing we need to get that stinch off of you." And with that they left.

Back at the camp Flamewing found out that his kits have become apprentices the day he was captured, and he was bummed out so BrambleStar let him, his mate, and Lionblaze his nephew apprentice them into fine warriors, but will train with their father as BrambleStar teaches him the lesson he was taught in his young days and how to win a fight with using claws only. "When I attack you. Fight back ok." "okay got it" was all Flamewing said. Then said " Don't hold back if you win this fight you can die multiple times, and thanks to that I won't have to teade souls with the clans above, but you will get any power you want you ok with that." Flamewing asked. " Your not kidding so if I win tyen I lose a life but get a power of my choice?" BrambleStar asked ahocked. "But what if I lose what do I give you?" "You still die and get a power but it's my choice of what suits you best thats my deal got it." "Yes I got it so lets battle shall we." As soon as BrambleStar said that Flamewing attacked swiftly with a cut to the nose and BrambleStar hissed from the pain of it. The leader wouldn't back down which scared Flamewing of course. _He would be best left off with the shield but might choose a element which is going to ve difficult to do but will get done. Wings would be good as well but it's takes alot of time to learn how to fly.and earth wings arare heavy not as much as water but still pretty heavy so shield it is._ Flamewing thought but was cut out as he was pinned down and heard "I won what do I do?" "what power do you want" "I gave one of my lifes to Jayfeather and I want him to have his sight back." "Is that what you want and the piwer to heal seconds from death." "That to." BrambleStar asked of him. _It's not that hard to give sight back but the healing power can't do any harm so I guess it won't hurt. Ok then thats what I'll do_. Flamewing thought then was off.

"Jayfeather come here please." "Yes" "can do something" "depends what is it" "this" "AHHHHHHHH" Jayfeather screamed in pain as his eyes were being healed. "It hurts please stop please I beg of you." Jayfeather screamed in pain. "It will be fine you will see and be the best healer anyone in the forest has ever seen you'll be fine." The pain stoped as Jayfeather began to blink as his pale blue eye turned darker by a little and was silent for a while until he said this. "I can see. I can't believe it I can see. I CAN SEE" Jayfeather screeched in joy. "Now tell me did BrambleStar give you one of his lives" "yes he did" "perfect...NOW" as BrambleStar jumped out and sliced his throat and a light started to glow around him as he was brought back with a little white splotch on his tail. "The deed is done I will have to teach him but it will be worth it." "Do what you have to ThunderClan will be the strongest and will help other clans in need" BrambleStar said. "But you just killed me why" "ain't it obvious. To give you the power to heal anything without any herb." Then thing went back to normal.

**Sorry this took so long. It's just that I ran into a small case of writers block so yeah sorry about that it's just that I really haven't been up to it lately but I will still wright for all you reading so thank you so much please comment down below what you think so far and thank uou for reading and Bluewing is out.**

**One more thing I'm doing another series about Flamewings life and backstory its called ****The story of Flamewing.**


	12. Chapter 11 (end of book one)

The day went on like normal. "You sure nobody knows of that sir" Flamewing asked cautiously not wanting any cat to get on the secret that had just happened. "Yes I'm sure that no one knows ok" BrambleStar said aloud.

\--

_two days later_

"Jayfeather is it ok if we can go hunt for herbs." "Sure" said the now seeing medicine cat. "I wanna talk about using your new abilities I had to lie to BrambleStar because if he knew what Im about to tell you I'm crow food understood." "Yeah just what is so important." Jayfeather asked "I gave you more than just power okay you got three. The second one is to pick other cats up and take them off the battle grounds, your third power is to possess to walk in the air to get away with ease. That ok with you?" Flamewing asked "yeah this is fine" Jayfeather replied. "You ready to practice these new powers of yours." "Yep lets get started no delay." Jayfeather said, and from that day further they kept training to get better and how to use the ability. "Hey you good jayfeather." "Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired, not much exercise these days that I'm getting so it's really taking alot out of me." Jayfeather said "so your goijg to train untill you got the hang of it understood." Flamewing asked in a seriouse voice.

"Hey how are your kits doing with their training." Cinderheart asked with curiosity in her voice. "Oh their doing fine with their training got to start from a young age or else thing won't get pretty with the cats up there." Waterwing said as she looked to the sky. "Mommy smokepaw said that you loved him more is that true" Streampaw asked "well of course not I love all of my kits equally they all get the same amount of love." "Aww but that nots fair you gotta love one of us more right Mom" Hotpaw asked "Who is it you love the most" Smokepaw asked then there was a voice from behind. "That would be me your mother obviously loves me the most." Flamewing said startleing all of them. "No fair thats because your her mate c'mon guys lets go." Streampaw said so sourly that her mentor was scared. " Lets go Streampaw we've got important stuff to do" Loinblaze said quickly trying to get her in a good mood scared to see what happened when she was in a bad one. "Lets go leave your parents alone lets get some training done shall we." "If I get a good report then I'll tell yall about your grandma Leaf." Flamewing said bribingly. "But if I hear you've misbehaved then you will be serverly punished. So by all means please be good cause my punishments are way worse that any he can come up with. Oh dear what should we do put them through basic training or should we put them through makeing the dirt box all nice and squeaky clean or should we-" "Ok we'll be good " the trio all said at once. "Good then you should behave like good cats and not ruin the soon to be huge reputation the family is going to have." Flamewing said enthusiasticly then a strange voice from out of the blue had appeared from behind the group of cats. "Now that you have found the wings they must go get the claws of the bird. The claws of Ice and Earth. You will have to travel far some will be hurt but we will guide you." All of them were silent untill one said "I know that voice" and then they had a group and they were off.


End file.
